


Colors Beyond Words

by anxious_logic



Series: Soulmate September 2020 [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxious_logic/pseuds/anxious_logic
Summary: Logan’s face scrunched up in a combination of confusion and amazement as he followed his soulmate’s deep purple trail up the tree, until finally stopping. There was a higher concentration of the otherworldly color about three quarters of the way up the tree, indicating that they’d stayed up there for a while, but as the bright trail located just below his eye level could tell him, his soulmate was no longer in the tree.Or: Logan is confused. Remy is laughing. Virgil is not sitting in a chair.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Soulmate September 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907686
Comments: 6
Kudos: 104





	Colors Beyond Words

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate September Day 4: There is a trail of color only you can see that marks out where your soulmate has been.

Logan’s face scrunched up in a combination of confusion and amazement as he followed his soulmate’s deep purple trail up the tree. There was a higher concentration of the otherworldly color about three quarters of the way up the tree, indicating that they’d stayed up there for a while, but as the bright trail located just below his eye level could tell him, his soulmate was no longer in the tree.

_Who is light enough to balance in a tree that high up, while being strong enough to go to that height, while being agile enough to not fall out of it for so long?_

Logan was so confused. He’d seen other trails, showing his soulmate staying in strange places (who sat _on top_ of the table in the study rooms in the library? He could understand _underneath_ , but _on top?_ ) but this was certainly the highest he’d ever seen the trail go. He’d never actively tried to seek out his soulmate; he wasn’t that invested in finding them at this point in his life, and anyway, if they were on the same campus, he had ample time to meet them when he was ready, and they would probably stumble over each other at some point. For now, he was content simply knowing that his soulmate existed by glimpsing the (almost… _reflective?)_ purple trail they left behind wherever they went.

“Hey babe, whatcha lookin at?”

Logan was startled out of his thoughts by his best friend, Remy, interrupting him. He turned to him, bafflement still evident on his face.

“My soulmate. Climbed that tree. And stayed in it. For a considerable amount of time.”

Remy let out a long, loud stream of laughter. “Hun, we’ve already determined that your soulmate is weird. Is this any stranger?”

“Yes!” Logan said emphatically. “What could they have been _doing_ up there?”

Remy shrugged. “Have you ever people-watched? It’s refreshing, you hear _all_ of the campus gossip.”

Logan shook his head. “You’re insufferable.”

Remy winked at him. “I know, babe. That’s why you love me.”

***

Virgil was laying on the table in his study room when they noticed someone watching him through the windows.

“Uh, hi? Why are you watching me?” he asked, overenunciating so that they could hear them through the walls.

“Can I come in?” they asked, making exaggerated motions between the two of them and the door.

Virgil rolled their eyes. “Make it quick,” he said.

As the other person entered the room, Virgil noticed a galaxy-blue trail following them that he hadn’t seen through the glass. _Oh._

“Hello. I believe you are my soulmate. My name is Logan, I use he/him pronouns. I’m a freshman here.”

Logan held his hand out for a handshake. His eyes, a piercing ice blue, looked straight at Virgil.

Virgil’s mind short-circuited, registering the color of the others’ eyes, which somehow matched his trail (despite the fact that his irises looked so pale they could almost be called white, and his trail could at times appear so dark it was almost black). “Uh- hi. My name is Virgil. I use he/they pronouns. I’m, um, a freshman too, but- I took a gap year, so I'm a little older.”

Virgil took Logan’s hand. “Uh – maybe we can go to the movie tonight? Get dinner first, get to know each other a little better?”

A smile spread across Logan’s face. “Will you be seated on the highest surface possible, or will you sit on the floor like a standard broke college student?”

Virgil rolled his eyes, but they were smiling. “Chairs are uncomfortable and heights make me feel more secure, fight me.”

“Maybe I will – what is the phrase? ‘Throw hands?’”

Virgil laughed, hiding his smile behind a hand. “Sure.”

Blue and purple trails wound together into a color that exceeded any description or replication, into something deeper and greater than this world could create.

And they both knew that their colors – their _souls_ – would never separate again.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos/comment if you liked this!
> 
> I'm also on tumblr @anxious-logic.


End file.
